Rates of obesity are steadily increasing in the United States and other countries. Obesity has been linked to many serious conditions such as heart disease, diabetes, joint disorders, increased cancer rates, and even death.
Obesity can be treated using a variety of approaches that lead to weight reduction. Bariatric surgery and other similar approaches have been used to help patients lose weight. However, such surgeries are generally invasive and can be associated with multiple complications and risks. Also, patients can develop gallstones and nutritional deficiencies. Furthermore, some common bariatric surgeries, such as a gastric bypass procedure, are irreversible. Moreover, the success of the surgeries depends on the patient making dramatic lifelong changes, such as consumption of special foods and intake of vitamins and certain medications. If a patient does not comply with the required lifestyle adjustments, results of the surgery can be compromised and health complications can arise.
Accordingly, there remains a need for more efficient and less invasive approaches for facilitating weight loss.